Large-scale networked systems are commonplace platforms employed in a variety of settings for running applications and maintaining data for business and operational functions. For instance, a data center (e.g., physical cloud computing platform) may provide a variety of services (e.g., web applications, email services, search engine services, etc.) for a plurality of customers simultaneously. These large-scale networked systems typically include a large number of resources distributed throughout the data center or throughout multiple data centers in a region or multiple regions across the globe. Resources can resemble a physical machine or a virtual machine (VM) running on a physical node or host. The data center runs on hardware (e.g., power supplies, racks, and Network Interface Controllers (NIC)) and software components (Applications, Application Programming Interfaces (APIs), SQL Databases) that rely on each other to operate. In particular, services that include one or more components operate based on dependencies with one another. Services are often managed independently by different teams with often ad hoc approaches for resolving dependency issues that arise with other components.